Soulmates
by oohmyy
Summary: Lucy was given a necklace from her mother before she passed away. Natsu was given a necklace from his adopted father before he left. Where will fate bring them?
1. Introduction: Lucy's Past

My mother let out another raspy cough. Her shaky hands crept up to her necklace, and she unclasped the hook. My mother's frail, pale hand held mine as she reached out with her other hand to place her necklace in my palm.  
"Wear this after I'm gone," Layla Heartfilia said hoarsely. My eyes watered just thinking about my mother leaving the world. I shook my head vigorously.  
"No, Mama. You'll beat the sickness. There's still so much I want to do with you," I sobbed. I tightened my grip on Mama's hand as if it would prevent her from dying.  
"Lucy, darling, don't cry. I'll get through this," My mother promised. I held out a pinky and Mama held out hers. We hooked our pinkies together. Small tears splashed onto my wrist.  
The next morning, I woke up to frantic yells and heavy footsteps. Unaware of the situation, I gripped Mama's necklace and my teddy bear tight in my arms.  
"Papa, what's going on?" I asked. Papa seemed urgent so his answer was not clear.  
"She left," Was all he said. Who's gone?  
I shrugged off the bad feeling i had.  
 _Maybe I should go visit Mama_ , I thought.  
My smalls hands pushed open the wide doors, and I bounced in, excited to see and talk to Mama.  
"Mama? Are you awake?" I asked as my eyes wandered around her room. All I saw was a white sheet over something but I did not know what.  
 _Hm where did Mama go? I'll go ask Papa._  
I left Mama's bedroom and skipped off to find Papa. I found my father in his office with his face buried in his hands.  
"Papa?"  
He looked up and stared at me with sad eyes.  
"Yes, dear?" He replied.  
"Where's Mama?" I asked. Papa's face suddenly changed from surprise to anger to sadness.  
"She's up there now," Papa said quietly. At first, I thought he meant Mama was upstairs in her room.  
"No, Mama is not in her room," I said. Papa sighed and shook his head.  
"She passed away, Lucy. Last night," He finally told me straightforward. I froze.  
I didn't know how I was feeling.  
Sad?  
Angry?  
Confused?  
I finally broke down crying.  
"M-mama promised me she would stay strong," I wailed. Papa did not try to comfort me as he was also in despair.  
The next day, July 8, X777 was the day of the funeral. I stood next to Papa under his black umbrella. I was wearing black like everyone else at the funeral. I clasped Mama's necklace around my neck and tucked it under my dress. The surface of the salmon colored jewel was ice cold. I shuddered at the touch of the necklace. While everyone was busy sobbing, I couldn't even drop one tear.  
It was like I cried out all my tears the day before. I had no more tears now.  
From that day on, I lost all emotions. I had an expressionless face and talked monotonously.


	2. Introduction (cont): Natsu's Past

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
Fire spiraled out of my mouth and hit a tree.  
 _Oops I just caused another forest fire._  
"Natsu! You have to aim!" My father scolded.  
"But Igneel! It's hard!" I whined. I knew Igneel couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes so my eyes widened to its limit and my lower lip stuck out.  
Igneel groaned as he spun around to avoid looking at me.  
Too late.  
"Fine! But I'm not forgiving your the next time you cause another fire," Igneel scowled. I smiled a wide grin.  
"That's what you always say."  
"Hey, Natsu," Igneel said. I looked up.  
"What day is it?" He asked. I tapped my chin with my pointer finger.  
"I think it's July 6, X777," I replied. I didn't catch the slight widening of Igneel's eyes.  
"Come on let's go catch some dinner, Natsu."  
After catching some fish and cooking it, Igneel and I sat in our cave by the campfire.  
"Natsu, what would you do if I disappeared?" Igneel suddenly asked. I looked up in surprise.  
"I would go look for you and bring you back!" I exclaimed. Igneel smiled sadly.  
"Come on, little one. Let's go to sleep now," Igneel went back to acting fatherly. I whined but went to "bed" obediently.  
"Good night, Igneel," I said cheerfully. Igneel wrapped his warm tail around my body.  
"Good night, Natsu," Igneel whispered.  
The next morning, the warmth of Igneel's tail was gone. Normally, Igneel would be snoring next to me, but today, he was gone. In his place was a necklace with a yellow jewel on it. I gripped it in my hands and waited.  
Waited for Igneel to come back.  
But he never did.  
I was angry and sad. I felt abandoned but then I remembered what I told Igneel.  
 _"Natsu, what would you do if I disappeared?"_  
 _"I would go look for you and bring you back!"_  
I slipped on the necklace and packed all the things I would need.  
On July 7, X777, I started my journey to find Igneel the Fire Dragon.


End file.
